1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display panel, and more particularly to a touch display panel in which touch points are not required to be additionally disposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Information technologies (ITs), wireless mobile communications, and information home appliances have been rapidly developed and widely applied in recent years. To meet current demands on portable, compact, and user-friendly IT products, touch panels have been introduced as input devices in replacement of conventional input devices, such as keyboards or mice. Besides, to increase dimensions of display screens and facilitate touch control functions, it is prevalent to combine the touch panels and display panels at this current stage.
In general, a touch panel is formed by two substrates, a sensing electrode, and spacers. The sensing electrode and the spacers are disposed between the two substrates. Additionally, a display panel is formed by two substrates, a pixel array, and a liquid crystal layer, given that the display panel is a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Here, the pixel array and the liquid crystal layer are disposed between the two substrates. The touch panel and the display panel can be bonded together by directly adhering the touch panel onto the display panel. However, with said design, the entire thickness of the finished product cannot be reduced.
In order to thin out the touch display panel, a design in which a touch device is formed on one piece of glass in a display panel was proposed. That is to say, said design allows the display panel and the touch panel to share one of the substrates (i.e. a common substrate). The spacers and the sensing electrode are formed on the common substrate, so as to form the touch display panel equipped with the common substrate and the other one of the substrates. Nonetheless, the spacers must be additionally scattered or manufactured, which complicates manufacturing processes of the touch display panel.